EL DESPUES
by vanextina
Summary: DESPUES DEL FINAL DE TEMPORADA NO HICE MAS QUE PENSAR EN COMO SERIA LA VIDA DE REGINA Y ROBIN AHORA QUE MARIAN ESTA DE VUELTA Y ASI RESULTO ESTE PEQUEÑO PENSAMIENTO. ¿ Y SI CON LA LLEGADA DE ELSA REGINA ESTUVIERA EN PELIGRO? ¿CUAL SERA LA DECISION DE ROBIN?
1. Cap 1

LO QUE SALIO DE MI IMAGINACION YA QUE GRAN PARTE DE LA NOCHE YO NO PUDE DORMIR...

Regina estaba enojada, una vez mas alguien de la familia Charming habia tenido que ver en su camino hacia la felicidad al menos eso pensaba; su corazon le dolia

miraba a Robin quien seguia abrazando a Marian con Roland a su lado.

Se sentia fuera de lugar queria irse de Granny´s esperando llegar su casa para poder llorar y sentir totalmente lo que tenia dentro, cuando cruzo la puerta para salir

del dinner alguien le sostuvo del brazo.

\- Regina espera...lo siento - era Robin.

\- Yo tambien -respondio Regina con tristeza

Estoy sorprendido no se yo...

Debes hacer lo correcto lo entiendo - Robin solto su brazo lentamente hasta que sus dedos fueron los ultimos en despedirse Regina continuo su camino sin volver

siquiera la mirada hacia atras.

Regina llego a su casa fue hasta donde estaba su cuarto y se soltó a llorar sentía su corazón quebrarse se había dado una segunda oportunidad en el amor y este le

había sido arrebatado en un respiro.

Había pasado una semana desde aquella noche Regina no había querido hacer contacto con nadie su trayecto iba desde su casa al trabajo y de regreso y por

supuesto Henry que ya hacia dos noches que se había quedado a dormir. En la tarde almorzando los dos juntos el le pregunto a su madre

\- Mamá ¿como te sientes?

\- Estoy bien Henry contigo a mi lado todo esta bien.

\- Es sólo que se lo que feliz que te hacia, estaba feliz por ti.

\- Aún estábamos comenzando a salir no te preocupes más por eso ¿de acuerdo? No quiero seguir hablando de eso.

\- Lo siento no habláremos más de esto - dijo Henry y Regina le agradeció con una dulce sonrisa que escondía la tristeza que aún sentía. Más tarde Regina regreso a

Henry con los Charming y volvió a su oficina donde un Robin custodiaba la puerta cual soldado.

\- ¿Que haces aquí?

\- Me has estado evitando no he vuelto a verte - Regina lo hizo pasar a su oficina

\- No sólo a ti a todos evito que tan sólo quieren saber...

\- ¿Cómo estas? - interrumpió Robin

\- Si eso no quieras preguntármelo tu también

\- Regina estoy confundido.

\- Ya has hecho tu decisión que puede confundirte ahora.

\- Me pediste que hiciera lo correcto pero

\- ¿Pero? - dijo Regina temiendo la respuesta que Robin pudiera darle, el tomo su rostro entre sus manos

\- He estado pensando en ti y mucho - Regina se alejó de el - mi corazón ha sido de Marian desde que la conocí y siempre pensé que iba a estar con ella al menos así lo

tenía planeado entonces la perdí y te encontré a ti tu que me hiciste sentir de nuevo la posibilidad de volver a amar y cuando me dijiste que Tink te hizo saber que

estamos destinados eso me confunde más.

\- Ve con tu esposa y tu hijo es con ellos con quien tu debes estar.

\- No puedo estar con ella cuando siento esto por ti Regina te extraño.

\- No me hagas esto más difícil yo también estoy sufriendo esta situación, olvidemos esto ahora mismo no podemos ser egoístas e irresponsables.

\- Tienes razón lo siento mi intención no era lastimarte - dijo Robin antes de marcharse de la oficina de Regina se sentía culpable y aún más confundido queriendo

entender sus sentimientos ante lo que estaba pasando. Volvió al bosque donde hizo una fogata y pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir Marian al verlo se sentó a su

lado

\- ¿Dónde estabas Robin? Roland ha preguntado por ti - dijo una Marian preocupada

\- Sólo he salido caminar.

\- ¿Fuiste a ver a Regina verdad?

\- Quería saber como estaba solamente.

\- ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por ella, cuando ella habría sido la responsable de mi muerte?

\- ¿Que?

\- Si cuando no supieron de mi fue porque la Reina Malvada me tenía en su castillo e iba a ejecutarme por no decirle donde se encontraba Blancanieves.

\- No lo sabía.

\- ¿La has llegado a amar Robin? - el se quedo pensando y contesto

\- No lo se Marian, me siento diferente cuando estoy con ella discúlpame por decírtelo.

\- No te disculpes yo quise saber.

\- Me alegra que hayas vuelto - dijo Robin dándole un beso en la frente y luego la abrazo.


	2. CAPITULO II

Este es otro capítulo los personajes no me pertenecen pero mientras regresa la 4 temporada no puedo evitar formar mis teorías.

Todo review es bueno.

CAP II.

A la mañana siguiente una Regina apresurada bajaba las escaleras de su casa aún en pijamas para saber quien era la persona que golpeaba a su puerta tan fuerte y tan temprano a las casi 6 de la mañana.

\- Robin - decía Regina sorprendida.

\- ¡¿Fuiste tu eres la responsable de la muerte de Marian?! - exaltado dirigía Robin estas palabras a Regina parado frente a su porche.

\- ¿De qué estas hablando?

\- En el pasado Marian asegura que tu la tomaste porque no quiso decirte el paradero de Blancanieves e ibas a ejecutarla ¿es cierto? - Regina sólo se volvió para dentro de su casa sin contestarle Robin siguió sus pasos, ella estaba de espaldas - ¿sabes? hubo un tiempo en que sólo necesitaba las palabras de Marian para saber la verdad y ahora...Regina contéstame - dijo Robin dando unos pasos para estar frente a Regina, ella estaba conmocionada miro a Robin lista para contestar su pregunta:

\- Antes cuando lo único que me importaba era vengarme de Blancanieves lastime a mucha gente y mate a tantas para conseguirlo que siendo sincera no recuerdo a tu esposa y no es por justificarme... - ella suspiro - ella tiene razón fue mi culpa.

\- Dijiste que no lo recordabas.

\- Era la Reina Malvada lo demás no importaba.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? - decía Robin decepcionado - le quitaste a Roland a su madre yo sufrí durante mucho tiempo creyendo que había sido por culpa mía el haberla perdido cuando para ti sólo una piedra en el zapato ¡que no te importó! - apresurando el paso hacia la puerta Regina detrás de el sólo espeto:

\- Lo siento - Robin se detuvo un momento al escucharla y siguió su paso molesto; Regina cerró las puertas de su casa dejándose caer al piso derramando lágrimas abrazada a sus piernas.

Minutos después volvieron a tocar a su puerta ella se levantó creyendo que sería Robin que había regresado pero no fue así esta vez quien había tocado a su puerta era Tinkerbell:

-¿Tinkerbell que...que estas haciendo aquí?

\- Disculpa es sólo que vi a Robin hace un rato yendo hacia el bosque y no se encontraba muy bien estaba molesto creí que tal vez podría deberse a ti ¿estas bien?

\- Tu que crees - contesto Regina secándose una lágrima haciendo pasar a Tink al interior de su casa.

\- Supongo que quieres hablar ¿cierto?

\- Se que no te gusta hablar...

\- Esta bien hace un par de semanas Blanca y yo hicimos lo mismo no veo porque no pueda hacerlo contigo - respondía Regina seria arqueando una ceja, Tink ladeo la cabeza sabía que estas cosas incomodaban a Regina

\- Escucha porque no mejor preparo el desayuno tu subes a cambiarte y platicamos de esto cuando bajes ¿qué te parece?

\- ¿Y sabes cocinar Tink?

\- No pero soy una hada ahora ¿que tan difícil puede ser? - las dos se rieron y Regina no se negó a tal oferta y corrió a subir las escaleras mientras Tink hacia su camino a la cocina. Minutos más tarde bajó y Tinkerbell esperaba por ella en la mesa tenía puestos dos platos con hot cakes y dos vasos con jugo:

\- Luce delicioso Tink - expresaba Regina

\- Espero y te guste - decía Tink - y bueno sobre Robin ¿porqué estaba molesto?

\- Se enteró que hace tiempo en el bosque encantado fui yo la responsable de la muerte de Marian su esposa bueno iba a serlo - dijo y tomo un poco de jugo.

\- ¡Wow! Ahora lo comprendo.

\- No sabía que aquella mujer era su esposa.

\- Como sí eso te hubiera importado.

\- Lo sé y ahora me siento terrible, el se decepciono de mi - y bajó su mirada.

\- No creo que así sea.

\- Debí haber tenido el valor de cruzar la puerta en aquel entonces, las cosas sería diferentes ahora.

\- Tenías miedo no estabas lista ¿y que piensas hacer ahora? ¿Vas a luchar por el?

\- ¿Porque? el jamás me escogería tiene a su hijo la mujer que amaba está de vuelta y yo no tengo porque luchar no debo.

\- El es tu verdadero amor debes hacerlo.

\- ¿En verdad crees que el estará conmigo? ¿Aún después de todo?

\- Tu no eres más aquella persona del pasado, el llego a conocerte ahora, esta Regina no la Reina Malvada.

\- Tal vez tengas razón.

\- Cambiaste Regina y mereces ser feliz, pero debes perseguir tu felicidad si el verdadero amor fuera fácil todos lo tendríamos.

\- Gracias, se siente bien tener tu apoyo.

\- Todo estará bien, lo se.

Momentos más tarde Tinkerbell se retiró y Regina fue a casa de los Charmings para ver a Henry antes de que este fuera al escuela:

\- ¿Regina? Que... Oh buenos días - decía Snow

\- ¿Puedo ver a Henry?

\- Claro pasa.

\- Mamá - dijo Henry y corrió a abrazarla

\- Me preguntaba si podría llevarte al escuela de camino a la oficina - de repente todos miraron a Emma quien sólo asintió ante tal petición.

\- Iré por mis cosas - salió Henry y Emma se acercó a Regina

\- Regina sólo quería decir que lo...

\- Ahórrese la disculpa señorita Swan que de nada sirve, lo que usted hizo hecho esta - Henry regreso con su mochila se despidió de Emma y sus abuelos y se fue con Regina, camino al escuela Henry seguía queriendo hacer entender a Regina que las intenciones de su madre nunca fueron herirle pero Regina a la defensiva respondía que Emma no debió cambiar el pasado y que como ya le había dicho no quería seguir hablando de eso dejo a Henry en su escuela; siguió camino a su oficina cuando vio que a los pocos metros se encontraban Robin, Roland y Marian juntos caminando por las calles de storybrooke como una familia feliz ella se detuvo un momento sabía que no debía mirarlo pero no podía evitarlo y ahí justo en esos instantes Robin besó a Marian, Regina se sorprendió ante tal situación y sintió su corazón romperse el hombre al que ella había decidido darle su corazón estaba besando a otra mujer, mujer que aún era su esposa.

\- El nunca dejo de amarla - se dijo para sí misma - no no puedo soportarlo - regreso a su casa y busco entre sus cosas el libro de hechizos lloró recordando lo que había visto hace un rato - no quiero sufrir - dijo y empezó a buscar entre las páginas del libro.


	3. Chapter 3

**SE AGRADECEN DE ANTEMANO LOS REVIEWS Y AQUÍ LES VA OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA HISTORIA OUTLAWQUEEN DE ESTA PAREJA QUE A TODOS NOS HA ENCANTADO.**

CAPITULO III

Se encontraba Regina en el bosque encantado esperando:

\- Por un momento pensé que no vendrías.

\- Yo también lo creí por eso tarde en decidirme venir

\- ¿Estas empezando a acostumbrarte a Storybrooke?

\- No vine hacer amistad contigo dime ¿para qué me querías?

\- Esta bien, Marian vine a disculparme contigo por haberte matado o casi hace años en el bosque encantado.

\- No lo dices en serio - decía Marian con desdén, Regina sabía que esta reacción era común en aquellas que habían sido víctimas de ella pero estaba arrepentida por sus acciones y se disculpó de nuevo:

\- Realmente lo siento Marian mi disculpa son sinceras créeme.

\- ¿Querías deshacerte de mi por Robin?

\- Por supuesto que no, yo no sabía que el estaba contigo.

\- ¿Realmente te importa? Porque lo conozco y se que ha pensado en ti.

\- Si me importa y quiero su felicidad y la de Roland jamás haría algo para separar a un niño de sus padres, lo que vine a decirte es que no tengas cuidado yo no seré tu enemiga - Marian estaba sorprendida no podía creer que semejantes palabras salieran de los labios de Regina la Reina Malvada según seguía creyendo ella.

\- Eso espero - dijo Marian y cada una paso a retirarse por lados diferentes en el bosque; Regina camino hasta el lugar donde Robin había robado su carta una vez se sentó en el tronco y saco una botellita de su bolso del abrigo que llevaba lo abrió y lo tomo pensando que de no ser así no sería capaz de soportar otro dolor así, segundos más adelante se levantó y comenzó a caminar sin darse cuenta el rumbo que tomaba la llevo sin querer hacia la casa que ocupaba su hermana Zelena, Regina se quedó viendo hacia la casa y pues notó que una luz azul emanaba de la misma fue y se adentró a la casa:

\- Hola ¿Alguien está aquí?

\- ¡Lárgate! - respondió una voz

\- No hoy hacerte daño, sal.

\- Pero yo si puedo hacerlo.

\- Eso no será posible - bufo Regina y se acercaba hacia el origen de aquella voz, al llegar a la cocina una especie de bola azul la golpeo en el pecho Regina cayó e inmediatamente volvió a incorporarse

\- Me equivoque al parecer.

\- Te dije que iba a lastimarte, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿esto es Arendele?

\- ¿Arendele? Esto es storybrooke querida ¿quién eres tú y porque estás aquí en esta casa?

\- Soy Elsa Reina de Arendele y cuando escapé esto era lo más cercano - contesto la rubia

\- Yo soy Regina la alcaldesa de este pueblo - Elsa la miro sin entender a que se refería - la Reina pero ¿escapar de dónde? ¿cómo?

\- Quería aprender a controlar mi magia y acudí al señor oscuro pero él tampoco la comprendía y entonces me encerró.

\- ¿Rumplestilskin te encerró? típico de ese hombre encerrar lo que no puede controlar, Elsa deberías venir conmigo los demás y yo podremos ayudarte y si quieres veremos la manera de regresarte a tu reino.

\- No gracias no quiero ir a donde pueda lastimar más gente - decía una Elsa asustada

\- No lo harás vamos - pedía Regina y la tomo de la mano Elsa se inquietó se soltó de la reina y sus dedos se extendieron y pequeños fragmentos de hielo salieron de ellos e hicieron inserción en Regina ella no sintió molestia alguna se alejó de Elsa diciendo

\- Regresare y vamos ayudarte de verdad - Regina salió de la casa tomo el celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a marcar a Emma pero esta no contestaba insistió un par de veces más pero sin éxito, volvió a su casa subió a su recamara se desprendió de su abrigo reviso los bolsillos y saco su celular pero Emma no había devuelto su llamada, noto que algo más en su bolsa lo saco y era el frasco que anteriormente se había bebido sabia ella que era la poción que hacia olvidar aquello o a quien nos causaba daño ella trato de poder recordar pero nada venía a su mente entonces expreso

\- Debió haber sido realmente necesario olvidarte - se miró al espejo y se percató de que un mechón de sus cabellos empezaba a tornarse grisáceo - ¿qué rayos me está pasando? - decía extrañada tocándose su cabello y de pronto cayó al suelo sus piernas no les respondían sentía como si estas estuvieran congelándose sin embargo no eran solo sus piernas todo su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar de la misma manera intentaba moverse pero no podía hacer nada y sin más en pocos minutos Regina perdió la conciencia.

Más tarde en casa de los Charming una Emma furiosa revoloteaba todo aquello que podía desacomodando cosas de manera aleatoria:

\- Emma, Emma ¿Qué es lo que buscas con tanto afán? – decía Papa Charming y la tomo por los brazos para calmarla.

\- Mi celular, no lo encuentro por ninguna parte cuando hasta hace un momento lo tenía estoy segura - contesto Emma un poco más relajada.

\- Cálmate piensa ¿dónde fue la última vez que lo viste?

\- Lo puse en mi chaqueta antes de salir con Hook - trastabillo - Killian de Granny's y luego el me acompaño a casa y…

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaba sorprendido David

\- Killian ese hijo de… - es lo último que expreso Emma antes de salir prácticamente corriendo de la casa de sus padres dejando a David con una cara más que confundido;

\- ¿Dónde está Emma? – quiso saber Blancanieves

\- Creo que fue a buscar a Hook.

\- Oh y ¿ya has hablado con ella sobre l que pensamos de esa relación que tiene con él?

\- ¿Yo? Crei que tu ibas hacerlo.

\- Bien lo haremos los dos entonces ¿de acuerdo?

\- Es una mejor idea – replico David y tomo a Blancanieves en sus brazos y se besaron tan tiernamente como siempre.

\- ¿Han visto a mi mama? – interrumpió Henry bajando las escaleras

\- Acaba de salir ¿querías algo?

\- Si quería pedirle permiso para poder visitar a mi mama un par de horas ¿tú puedes llevarme abuelo?

\- Claro pero pienso que deberías hablar con Regina primero pueda ser que aun este trabajando en el ayuntamiento.

\- Si tienes razón lo hare enseguida – Henry tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar primero al celular de Regina y luego a su oficina en el ayuntamiento pero en ninguno de los dos casos alguien le contestaba repitió este proceso por tres veces más y sin embargo obtenia la misma respuesta, entonces se preocupó.

\- ¿Creen que le haya pasado algo?

\- Por supuesto que no Henry no hay peligro nuevo en Storybrooke, quizás Regina se encuentre fuera del área o no carga el celular muy próximo a ella – dijo David y Blancanieves abrazo al chico

\- Ok lo intentare más tarde – contesto Henry pero su preocupación no se borró de su rostro.

Ya en la casa de huésped de Granny's Emma tocaba a la puerta de Hook.

\- Hola amor no esperaba verte tan pronto – decia Killian marcando una sonrisa pícara en su cara mientras enarcaba una ceja, la molestia de Emma no persistió mucho

\- No debiste hacerlo Killian

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- No te hagas tomaste mi celular cuando nos besábamos fuera de la casa de mis padres.

\- Creo que era mejor cuando solo los llamabas David y Mary Margaret.

\- Dame mi teléfono Killian.

\- ¿No me darás un beso antes?

\- No quiero mi teléfono – contestaba Emma mostrándose fuerte y seria para no caer en la provocaciones del pirata, Hook fue por el teléfono hacia un buro que tenía cerca – Aquí tienes amor – decía entregándole el teléfono – Regina ha estado llamándote un par de veces – Emma tomo el teléfono y ciertamente había en el registro llamadas de Regina

\- ¿Por qué no le contestaste?

\- Porque no era a mi seguro con quien quería hablar.

\- Le devolveré la llamada tengo que irme.

\- Emma – pero Emma no contesto y se retiró sin antes darle un beso a su nuevo amor, al salir de Granny's comenzó a llamarle a Regina pero esta no contestaba entonces decidió regresar a casa de los Charming.

Mientras tanto eso ocurría; Robin se encontraba en el bosque sentado en el mismo lugar donde más temprano había estado Regina se encontraba muy hundido en sus pensamientos con sus codos sobres su rodillas sus dedos entrelazados debajo de su barbilla, entonces se levantó y comenzó a caminar de regreso con los suyos a pocos pasos se encontró con Marian y ella le dijo

\- Venia a buscarte algo me decía que estarías aquí.

\- Marian necesito hablar contigo – el tono de Robin era serio y a la vez afligido al decir estas palabras a Marian

\- Vas a decirme que ya no me amas ¿verdad? ¿es por ella?

\- No es por ella, Marian hace mucho tiempo que yo acepte que tú ya no estarías más a mi lado sufrí mucho por ti, entonces conocí a Regina – la Reina Malvada – le interrumpió Marian – ella es solo Regina para mi mis sentimientos por ella son muy fuertes ahora lo sé, no estoy más confundido

\- ¿Qué pasara con Roland?

\- ¿Qué de Roland? Seguirá siendo mi hijo nuestro hijo no lo dejare de lado.

\- Deberías ir con ella, hablamos esta mañana y se con certeza que ella siente lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Sobre qué?

\- Ve y pregúntaselo a ella.

\- Eso hare – dio un beso a su frente y alejose de ella para ir en busca de Regina y enmendar las cosas con ella ahora ya no estaba preocupado su mente rápidamente se hizo esclava de Regina y todo lo que ella para él representaba; momentos después estaba en su frente a su puerta seguro y a la vez nervioso pensando en cuanto tardaría en volver a besar sus labios toco la puerta un par de veces pero nadie atendía a su llamado, giro entonces la perilla y la puerta se abrió busco en su interior y diciendo su nombre pero nadie contestaba subió las escaleras y el cuarto de Regina estaba abierto el paso y la vio desmayada en el piso corrió postrándose al suelo levantando parte de su cuerpo tomando su rostro con la otra mano – Milady Milady – pero Regina no contestaba su cuerpo estaba frio como el hielo la levanto y la puso en la cama tomo su mano y la beso – Milady ¿que te paso? ¿Quién te hizo esto? –

\- ¿Regina? - se escuchó venir de debajo de las escaleras Robin salió del cuarto para ver quién era la persona que buscaba a Regina, eran Emma Blancanieves David y Henry.

**BUENO ESO ES TODO POR ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, ME GUSTARIA AGRADECER POR TODAS LAS REVIEW QUE HE RECIBIDO NO DEJEN DE HACERLO; ACERCA DE ESTE FAN FIC LES COMENTO QUE YA ESOTY POR TERMINAR LA HISTORIA CREO QUE SERA DENTRO DE DOS CAPITULOS SINO ES QUE PROBABLEMENTE EL QUE SIGUE.**


	4. Chapter 4

PUES NOS ENCONTRAMOS CON EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC DEBO DECIR QUE ME HA HECHO SENTIR MUY BIEN EL QUE SE TOMEN SU TIEMPO DE LEERME Y DEJARME SUS CRITICAS NO ME LO ESPERABA PARA SER SINCERA; ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO DEJO CON USTEDES EL CAPITULO 4:

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN ES SOLO UNA PARTE DE MI IMAGINACION Y MI GUSTO POR LA SERIE LO QUE HACE QUE SURGIERA ESTO.

TWITTER: vanextina POR SI LES INTERESA.

CAPITULO IV

Estaba Blanca en un lado de la cama donde se encontraba Regina acostada, muy conmovida ante la escena de verla tan vulnerable sin poder moverse mientras Robin hablaba con David:

\- ¿Entonces estaba así cuando la encontraste?

\- Si estaba inconsciente.

\- ¿No viste a nadie, algo extraño?

\- No.

\- ¿Quien podría hacerle esto a mi mama? - cuestionaba Henry que se encontraba a un costado abrazando a Emma muy triste.

\- No te preocupes hijo lo averiguaremos - respondía Emma que miraba el cuarto de Regina queriendo encontrar alguna pista que ayudara a comprender lo sucedido se detuvo al mirar un frasco en el suelo se aparto de Henry y fue a recogerlo, lo tomo en sus manos pero el frasco no tenia leyenda alguna Blanca se acerco y lo quito de la mano de Emma lo abrió e inmediatamente reconoció el olor y a su mente se vino el recuerdo de cuando ella lo bebió olvidándose de David diviso a Robin y le dijo:

\- Ella lo hizo por ti.

\- ¿Por mi? ¿de que estas hablando?

\- Yo tome esta misma poción hace tiempo, es una poción para olvidar ella la uso para olvidarte porque el dolor era demasiado.

\- No puedo creerlo - lamento Robin

\- Pero hay algo curioso en esto.

\- ¿Que cosa? - dijo David

\- La poción solo es para olvidar ella no debería estar así.

\- ¿Crees que haya tomado algo mas...una maldición del sueño tal ves? - pregunto Emma

No - expreso Robin - ella no se haría eso lo intento hace un año en el castillo y lo hacia por Henry y ella lo quiere mucho jamas lo abandonaría.

Sí tienes razón - afirmaba Emma - Regina nunca dejaría a Henry quizás deberíamos entonces llamar...

El Hada Azul - irrumpía Blancanieves.

Emma vamos por ella - dijo Charming y se fueron junto con Henry.

¿Realmente te preocupas por ella cierto? - preguntaba Robin

Asi es - contesto Blanca

Es increible que la hayas perdonado pesar de todo lo que pasaste, tienes un buen corazon.

Cuando conoci a Regina ella era una joven tan llena de amor y apasionada le encantaba siempre andar en su caballo solia admirarla pero cuando Daniel murio bueno el resto ya lo sabes ademas quizas de no haber huido del castillo no hubiera conocido a David.

Eso hubiera cambiado realmente tu vida.

En casa de Blue se encontraban ya Emma, David y Henry, el Hada Azul les abrio la puerta David explico lo que creian que habia sucedido con Regina y solicitaron su ayuda, ella accedio haciendo incapie que lo hacia por Blanca pues su relacion con Regina no estaba en buenos terminos subieron entonces todos a la camioneta y se dirigieron nuevamente a casa de Regina al llegar ahi Blue pudo verla que yacia en la cama, se poso junto a ella y tomo su mano:

¿Dices que solo tomo la pocion?

Eso creemos - contestaba Blanca - pero no estamos seguros el porque ella esta dormida.

Ella esta muy fria de su cuerpo y por lo que puedo percibir y lo que se me hace mas extraño es que lo que puso a Regina asi fue... magia blanca.

¿Entonces si puedes ayudarnos?

Me temo que no puedo hacer nada, lo que Regina necesita es en realidad un acto de amor verdadero.

Entonces solo necesitas besarla - decia esperanzado Henry - y mi mamá volver con nosotros.

Eso no sera posible chico Regina ha olvidado a Robin - indico Emma las miradas se tornaron tristes y Blanca sollozo un momento David la abrazo y Emma hizo lo mismo con Henry:

Deberiamos irnos es de noche ya y podriamos pensar mejor mañana en como podemos ayudar a Regina - afirmo David y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Robin se acerco a Blanca y le dijo:

Yo me quedare con ella.

Pero no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Yo solo no quiero que ella este sola.

Esta bien vendre por la mañana ¿de acuerdo? - y todos se retiraron dejando a Robin solo con Regina el volvio a su lado tomo entre sus manos la de ella intentado en bruto ofrecer calor a su amada.

Blanca tiene razon milady esto es mi culpa no debi soltarte en el primer momento - y beso su mano, no podia con la culpa que sentia en aquel instante sin darse cuenta al poco rato quedo dormido sosteniendo aun la mano de Regina. A la mañana siguiente no falto un solo habitante de Storybrooke que no se diera cuenta que las cosas habia cambiado, el clima habia cambiado encontrandose aun en otoño en el pueblo se sentia mas frio las temperatura bajaba en Storybrooke de la noche a la mañana habia llegado el invierno, Belle aun percatandose de esto dijo Rumple mientras miraba por la ventana:

Rumple, ven el pueblo esta diferente - Rumple se asomo y salio con Belle de la casa

Esto no puede ser posible - bravio

Lo se aun es otoño - afirmo Belle

No Belle quiero decir que esto fue causado por magia, puedo sentirlo pero la unica persona que puede cambiar al invierno totalmente a un pueblo no esta aqui.

¿Y entonces como es posible esto?

Vamos a buscar a Emma y Hook, se que ellos tiene algo que ver en todo esto no puedo creerlo se los adverti - decia furioso Rumple, y con Belle a su lado emprendieron camino hacia la residencia de los Charming.

Cuando al fin estaban en casa de los Charming; Hook tambien se encontraba ahi con Emma a punto de dejar la casa:

Rumple, estabamos por ir a verte es sobre Regina tenemos que ayudarla.

Y yo venia a verlos a ustedes dos.

¿Nosotros ? ¿por que? - asunto Hook

Si no se ha dado cuenta señorita Swan en el pueblo ya es invierno - Blanca miro por su ventana y asintio a Emma - y por lo que se ustedes se trajeron a alguien del pasado y quiero saber quien es y donde esta.

Fue a Marian no pude dejar que Regina la matara, y la traje conmigo cuando dejamos el cuarto de tu castillo que no tenia llaves.

Me temo que eso no fue todo lo que paso Emma alguien de ustedes dos tuvo que traerse una vasija dorada que contenia una magia muy poderosa y que habia en ese cuarto - Emma puso su mirada en Hook y este contesto - Yo solo la toque y la volvi a dejar donde estaba.

No debiste tocarla - y arremetio a Hook contra la pared - ella no debia salir de ahi.

¿Ella? ¿De quien estas hablando Rumple? - cuestiono Emma

La Reina Elsa, su hermana estuvo a punto de morir y fue entonces que recurrio a mi para controlar su magia, pero decidi que lo mejor era que su magia permaneciera encerrada.

¿Por que hiciste eso? - inquirio Blanca

Por que su magia es blanca y es a base de miedo de amor y el amor es

Incontrolable - termino Charming

Asi es sr Nolan.

Tal vez ella tiene algo que ver con lo que sucede a Regina - dijo Blanca

¿Y ahora que sucede con nuestra Reina?

No lo sabemos muy bien, Robin la encontro desmayada en el piso pero no despierta no reacciona y su cuerpo esta frio.

¿Cuando paso eso? pregunto Belle

Ayer - contesto Emma

Pudiera ser que tengas razon pero hasta no saber donde esta Elsa no podemos atribuir que es ella la responsable.

¿Sr Rumple? - era Henry

Dime Henry.

¿Puede usted ayudar a mi mamá por favor?

Me encantaria Henry pero no se como.

Blue nos dijo que un acto de amor lo haria.

Probablemente, por eso tenemos que encontrar a Elsa primero tal vez ella saque a Regina de su "maldicion".

Quiero ir a ver a mi mama - pidio Henry

Vamos - dijo Emma a el que tomo su mochila y ella y Hook lo acompañaron hasta casa de su madre. Robin seguia en casa de Regina cuando llego Henry el adolescente pregunto si habia algun cambio pero el respondio que no que todo seguia igual - Traje mi libro quizas puedas leerselo y ella despierte como mi abuelo lo hizo.

Nuestra historia no esta escrita en este libro Henry aprecio mucho tu gesto pero no creo que sirva de mucho que yo le lea, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible porque tu madre vuelva a estar con nosotros.

Así pasaron una tarde Henry con Robin contemplaban el cuerpo de Regina con la esperanza de que ella al fin despertara, pero nada sucedía Robin pasaba las noches junto a ella por las mañanas veía a su pequeño Roland y volvía en pocas horas a ver a su amada. Así sucedió durante una semana hasta que una noche Robin acariciando con sus dedos los cabellos de Regina comenzó a lamentarse y disculparse con ella:

Lamento que hayas tenido que hacer esto Regina, pero te quiero de vuelta quiero volver a verte sonreír a verte feliz cuando estás con tu hijo, te extraño Milady y se que me has olvidado y aunque ya no estemos juntos aún así solo te quiero de vuelta - mientras decía estas palabras su mirada se turnó al libro de cuentos de Henry dubito un momento y abrió sus labios nuevamente para decir - voy a intentar esto ojalá y puedas escucharme...había una vez una reina que por consecuencia de haber perdido un gran amor desato una guerra contra quién ella hacía responsable de su miseria su enemiga era Blancanieves - continuaba así contando la historia Robin...

...

...

...

En su camino una hada bondadosa le mostró que podría ser feliz de nuevo y curar las heridas de su corazón, pero la reina no acepto pues tuvo miedo de amar nuevamente y cerró su corazón por tanto años

...

...

...

...

No puedes robar algo que ya te ha sido dado - decía la reina al ladrón dejandolo sorprendido, sin embargo aún siendo valiente lograron quitarle el corazón de la reina

Tu corazón fue robado pero te prometo que lo recuperare - fue ahí entonces que Regina y Robin se besaron por primera vez el corazón del ladrón latía a mil y esto le sorprendió pues tenía mucho tiempo de no sentirse así, y mucho menos que una dama como ella se fijara en el, comenzaron entonces a compartir sus vidas el largo y la reina al fin después de tanto estaban juntos ese era su destino sin embargo la felicidad me duro poco pues arruine lo que contigo tenía haciendote sufrir con mi confusion - sin darse cuenta la mañana habría de empezar a asomarse en un par de horas y con sus manos entrelazada a la de Regina soltó a llorar unos momentos hasta quedarse dormido de nuevo al lado de su amada.

A la mañana Robin sintió un tirón que dieron de entré donde estaban sus manos abrazando la mano de Regina se despertó de inmediato y vio que era Regina quien se incorporaba a la cama, el se emociono de tal manera que la abrazo y le expreso:

Milady despertaste no sabes cuanto te extrañe, Regina yo...

¿Quien eres tu? - interrogaba extrañada Regina a aquel hombre que jamás había visto y que sin embargo estaba lleno de felicidad por verla despierta lo último que recordaba era haber sido accidentalmente atacada por Elsa

No soy nadie Milady soy sólo un hombre que está muy feliz porque hayas vuelto - irrumpieron segundos despues Henry y Blancanieves que al ver a Regina corrieron de felicidad con ella y la abrazaron.

Mama has vuelto - estas palabras de amor por parte de Henry hacían de Regina un momento dichoso pero no podia evitar seguir mirando a Robin qien se alejaba de su habitacion trsite por lo que ella podia percibir, el hombre por su parte se supo equivocado si bien quería que volviera Regina aunque no lo reconociera no imagino el inmenso dolor que sentiría en ese momento en el cual ella realmente si no supiera quién es el; la mirada que Regina le había dado lo hizo sentir un hombre desdichado salió lo más rápido que pudo de casa de ella y fue hasta donde estaba su lugar en el bosque allí se encontró con el pequeño John quien al verlo rápidamente fue juntó a el y pregunto:

¿Qué te pasa?

Ella ha despertado.

Pensé que era lo que querías.

Y lo es John pero ahora ella no me recuerda.

¿Qué dices?

La he perdido John la he perdido y no se qué hacer.

Lucha por ella - los hombres voltearon sus rostros para sabe quien decía tal cosa y detrás de ellos Tinkerbell estaba.

¿Y si ella no quisiera estar a mi lado ahora? ¿Un ladron como yo?

Eres su alma gemela tu puedes hacer que ella te quiera que vuelva a enamorarse de ti, lucha por ella Robin.

Tengo miedo de que esta vez ella no me corresponda.

Ella te dejo pasar una vez por miedo no hagas lo mismo tu, ella te necesita.

Ella ya es increible ¿que podria necesitar de mi?

Amor Robin amor.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno pues he aqui el ultimo capitulo de este fic, a aquellos que me hayan leido desde el principio les agradezco se tomara el tiempo, espero sus criticas y que les guste.

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen tan solo soy una fan que mediante esto puede llevar con tranquilidad la espera de la cuarta temporada.

CAPITULO V

Era casi de noche y Regina se encontraba firmando unos últimos pendientes en su oficina del ayuntamiento creyendo escuchar un ruido miro por la ventana de reojo y su instinto era cierto había un hombre de cuclillas hacia el árbol de manzanas, decidió bajar para saber de quién se trataba; con pasos largos y apresurados acercose a aquel hombre:

¡Esto es propiedad privada! No puede... - explicaba mientras el hombre aquel se volteó, levantó con una canasta llena de manzanas que sostenía, Regina se sorprendió al ver que el hombre de quién se trataba fuera Robin aquel que hace algunos días estaba a su lado al despertar ella tras lo sucedido en su incidente con Elsa

Disculpas Milady no quería molestarte - y entregándole la canasta - sólo pensé que querrías que no fueran a desperdiciarse estas manzanas y decidí recogerlas para ti.

Robin Hood ¿verdad?

¿Me recuerdas?

Mary Margaret me dijo tu nombre lo siento.

Oh - decía un tanto decepcionado quedó callado un instante luego con una mirada seria y segura hacia ella prosiguio a decir - Regina vengo porque quisiera invitarte a una cita - a la reina la tomo por sorpresa lo directo de la invitación de Robin - ¿Quieres una cita conmigo? - le sonrio

Asi es.

¿Esta noche?

Esta noche, mañana, el dia siguiente, desayunar, almozar o cenar, cuando tu quieras yo solo quiero pasar un tanto a tu lado depende de ti.

Esta bien acepto salir contigo ¿mañana en la noche?

\- Perfecto - contesto Robin - te vere mañana - y se despidio de ella, Regina fue a su oficina y una sonrisa se dibujo en su boca despues de Daniel nadie se habia atrevido hablarle asi de interesarse asi por ella ni siquiera cuando el rey vivia pues siempre supo que el a pesar de mostrar su afecto a ella el recuerdo de la reina Eva no se habia apartado de su corazon y el cazador bueno ese solo fue un objeto en su vida. Partió Regina a su casa después de un largo día y esa sonrisa aún no abandonaba su rostro esa noche al dormir Regina tuvo un sueño y no cualquier sueño en el ella regresaba al momento en que había sido congelada y estaba inconsciente a su vez escuchaba la voz de un hombre al que no había identificado y su cuento; cuento de ella y una vida que no recordaba al menos no en la manera que la voz la contaba lo oía triste y desolado cada suspiro de sus palabras iba acompañada con un Milady al oír esto Regina pensó en Robin solamente a el le había escuchado hablarle así y cayo entonces en la cuenta que la voz que contaba la historia era la voz de Robin el hombre que estaba a su lado cuando despertó a quién no conocía ¿es que acaso sería este hombre el mismo al que escuchaba en su momentos inertes? Regina despertó y ya era de mañana las 6:05 reflejaba su reloj se levantó rápido se bañó y se vistió y emprendió con rumbo al cuarto que Tink rentaba.:

Necesitamos hablar - espeto Regina adentrandose al cuarto de Tink

Buenos días para empezar no crees - contesto Tink aún en pijamas y un ligero bostezo

Ok ayer volví a tener el sueño que tuve estando congelada veía parte de mi vida pasar de una manera que no es la que recuerdo y lo raro de todo es que esta Robin en ella y es de su voz en mi sueño de quien escucho toda aquella historia.

Y que crees que signifique?

No lo sé no lo conozco y hoy quede de salir en una cita con el...

Espera espera vas a salir con el? Como paso aquello?

El vino a verme y no se de pronto estuve de buen humor y la manera en que me lo pidió me gusto pero ahora siento que debí de haber aceptado

Por supuesto que sí tienes que salir con el

¿Porqué? - Pregunto Regina

Sólo te diré que hay una razón por la cual Robin estaba a tu lado cuando despertaste.

Y creo que lo que me dices es que debo averguarlo - Tink abrio de nuevo la puerta y la reina entendio que debia irse paso por un cafe como todas las mañanas, al salir de Granny's el sol comenzaba a salir y daba vista a su rostro sus bellos ojos cafes brillaban al devolver la mirada era un dia diferente podia percibirlo, despues de que Elsa habia descogelado Storybrooke no habia tomado en cuenta lo mucho que apreciaba el verano a pesar de que el pueblo mantuviera la mayor parte del tiempo una temperatura baja; llego a su oficina y en su escritorio la esperaba un arreglo de rosas rojas muy hermoso fue para ver si tenia tarjeta alguna pero no habia nada y asi, una piedra pequeña reboto en su ventana se asomo y abrio la ventana y quien habia tirado la piedra habia sido Robin, el al instante sonrio y le dedico un - Buenos dias Milady espero que te hayan gustado las flores - ella le devolvio la sonrisa y contestando - Me gustaron mucho - Robin comenzo a alejarse y ella se volvia a su oficina para apreciar el olor de las fllores una vez mas, su dia en la oficina no pudo haber estado mas que tranquilo por la tarde recibio la visita de Henry lo que la alegro mucho juntos compartieron un rato y un par de helados que el llevo, mas tarde el tuvo que irse. La noche la sorprendio y apuro sus cosas no queria llegar tarde a la cita y que Robin pensara que no le importaba pero Emma Swan aparecio para interrumpir sus planes:

Voy de salida Emma.

Puedo notarlo pero necesito hablar unas cosas de trabajo y ya llevas semanas posponiéndolo.

De acuerdo - asintió molesta Regina - ¿De qué hablaremos?

Es mi lista de las cosas que necesito en la comisaría ya que todo lo que ahí esta es material obsoleto y además no me gusta mucho estar con la alerta de vilanos todo el tiempo.

Aquí vive el bosque encantado Emma los villanos son parte de nuestro mundo pensé que ya habías aceptado que eres parte de nosotros.

Si Regina pero mi oficina no debería seguir viviendo en los 80s.

Esta bien asignare un presupuesto a tu área en los próximos días, es todo lo que tenías que decirme?

También quería decirte que me alegra que hayas vuelto se que nuestra relación no ha sido de lo mejor menos con lo que paso pero es bueno que hayas despertado lo digo de verdad.

Gracias señorita Swan y si me disculpa tengo que irme tengo mejores cosas que hacer - amena se retiró con Regina y cada quien subió a su respectivo coche, Emma se fue primero y Regina aún seguía intentando encender su coche pero este no respondía aún después de varios intentos y sabiendo que ya no había más de su parte que hacer camino hasta Grannys a su cita con Robin pero al arribar este ya no se encontraba desilusionada tomó la decisión de volver a su casa sin saber lo que se avecinaría.

Momentos más tarde Regina llego a su casa decidió ir a la cocina por un poco de agua y ahí se percató de que las luces de la parte trasera de su casa estaban encendidas, ella no recordaba haberlas dejado así cuando se marcho en la mañana salió entonces afuera y allí estaban filas de luces en forma de techo que creaban un firmamento espléndido y a su derecha estaba Robin parado y una mesa puesta para ellos dos, toda esta escena dejo a Regina sin palabras:

Sabía que llegarías tarde y decidí traer la cena a tu casa - decía Robin acercándose a ella le tomó la mano y la acerco a la mesa donde le jalo una silla y ella se sentó

Disculpa es que no tengo palabras que decirte esto es maravilloso ¿lo hiciste todo por mi?

Si todo es por ti.

Necesito saber algo y creo que tu eres el indicado para decírmelo.

¿Qué sucede?

No se sí es sueño o fue realidad pero cuando estuve congelada escuchaba la voz de alguien a mi lado y no había tomado mucha importancia hasta que volví a verte y pienso que la persona que escuchaba no era un sueño sino eras tu y que eres tu quién pudo romper la maldición en que caí ¿estoy en lo cierto?

¿Y si así lo fuera?

Es que no encuentro sentido no te recuerdo yo...lo siento no recuerdo.

Porque me olvidaste yo te herí y tu me olvidaste - acerco Robin su cara a la de Regina - cometí un error Regina y creo que tal vez te voy a perder pero quiero luchar por ti.

Vaya esto es mucho para una primer cita - y se apartó de el

Lo se lo siento pero no puedo seguir un momento más sin ti - y la jalo hacia el y la beso y ella le correspondió sin son objeciones su corazón latía a mil sus emociones se encontraban y recordó; recordó todo aquello sucedido entre ella y Robin y dejo de besarlo

Tu estas con Marian.

Estaba confundido pero no la amo más, quiero estar contigo.

¿Me elegiste a mi?

Tu no eres una elección Regina, eres mi alma gemela y volvieron a besarse

Lo siento

¿Por haberte olvidado?

Olvídalo estas conmigo ahora, y ahora creo que deberíamos cenar y abrir una botella de vino - se sentaron los dos en la mesa y disfrutaron de su cena juntos se tomaron de la mano en ocasiones y sus miradas bastaban para decirse lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Varios días después Marian fue a buscar a Regina a su oficina:

Quiero pedirte algo Regina.

¿A mi? - pregunto extrañada Regina

Si creo que tu puedes ayudarme.

Dime que puedo hacer por ti.

No me siento parte de este mundo ya, entiendo que no es posible volver al bosque encantado y llevo varios dias pensandolo y creo que lo voy a pedirte es lo mejor para todos.

No te entiendo Marian ¿que es lo que tratas de decir?

Quiero irme de Storybrooke, y quisiera que como le hiciste a todos cuando maldeciste la primera vez me dieras una nueve identidad.

¿Y Roland, piensas llevarlo contigo? Robin no lo permitira, se que es dificil pero no comprendo porque no quieres estar aqui.

-No siento que sea yo misma, no siento que pertenezca aqui y no me hace bien verlos a ti y Robin juntos.

Lo lamento, trate de alejarme de el.

No es culpa de nadie Regina, yo en realidad no debo seguir existiendo por eso estoy firme en mi pedimento amo a mi hijo y me devasta el corazon tener que dejarlo

¿Dejarlo?

Quiero que lo cuides Regina lo ames y cuides de Robin tambien.

¿Estas realmente segura de esto? Deberias hablar con Robin.

No Regina y te pido que no se lo digas, espera...a que me haya ido.

Veo que no puedo hacer nada para detenerte entonces esta bien apoyare tu decision; ¿cuando quieres hacer esto?

Hoy por la tarde no quiero tener mas tiempo y arrepentirme.

De acuerdo, te vere en la linea limite de la ciudad esta tarde - Marian asintio de acuerdo y se fue dejando a Regina desconcertada con su decision queria decirselo a Robin pero no podria Marian habia confiado en ella y no debia traicionarla le provocaba pena que la mujer no se sintiera comoda en el pueblo y trataba de comprenderla.

La tarde llego y Regina condujo hasta el limite del pueblo con Emma que venia en su coche detras del de ella, ya Marian se encontraba ahi.

¿Estas segura de esto Marian? - cuestiono Emma que no le parecia lo que Marian queria hacer

Lo estoy Emma gracias por salvarme anteriormente, no me convenceras de lo contrario.

Esta bien. - concordo

Marian quiero prometerte que siempre cuidare de Roland y no permitire que te olvide.

Gracias Regina.

En unos momentos tendras una nueva vida, una buena vida te lo aseguro y espero que seas feliz - y le dio un abrazo, Emma la abrazo tambien y le dijo que se cuidara Regina tomo las llaves de su coche y se las entrego a Marian ella solo subio y el coche empezo a conducir por si solo y pasando los minutos se fue alejando cada vez mas de Storybrooke, dejando atras a Roland a Robin se lleno de sentimientos y solto un par de lagrimas. - Debemos irnos - dijo Regina a Emma - Noto que no estas complacida - replico Emma - Por supuesto que no es mi culpa que ella haya querido irse

Yo la traje de vuelta no tu, crei hacerle un bien y me equivoque.

Al fin lo reconoces - sonrio Regina, Emma siguio conduciendo y dejo a Regina en su casa mas tarde - Gracias - despidio ella al bajar del coche y entro a su casa donde la esperaban Robin y Roland, el niño corrio con los brazos abiertos ella en respuesta lo cargo y Robin fue hacia ellos y los abrazo le dio un beso en la frente a su amada

¿Regresaras al trabajo?

Hoy no, sabes hay algo que quiero decirte, Roland cariño buscarias las mejores manzanas para que juntos hagamos una tarta ¿quieres? el niño asintio y fue hacia la cocina.

¿Que es lo que tienes que decirme? - pregunto Robin

Marian se ha ido.

¿Como que se ha ido?

Llego a mi oficina hoy y me pidio que le diera una nueva vida no estaba comoda aqui en Storybrooke trate de disuadirla pero estaba muy clara su decision.

No, ella no haria eso no puede tenemos un hijo no puede abandonarlo asi nada - contesto molesto Robin

Fue dificil para ella dejar a Roland note cuanto le dolio pero ella no era feliz aqui Robin no se sentia parte de nuestro mundo yo solo la ayude.

¿Esto fue tu idea? Querias deshacerte de Marian.

No claro que no fue mi idea ella me busco en la oficina pidio mi ayuda y sobre todo que no te mencionara nada de esto hasta que ella ya no estuviera - Regina se sintio ofendida - como puedes creer que haria algo asi.

Lo siento Milady me tomo por sorpresa no dudo de ti solo no puedo creerlo, quizas debi asegurarme de que ella estuviera bien aqui y no se sintiera infeliz, Roland la extrañara mucho

Lo se - contesto Regina el se acerco a ella la tomo por la barbilla suavemente y ella lo miro - Disculpame si ¿ella estara mejor ahora? - Si me asegure de que su vida sea buena y sea feliz - y luego la beso gentilmente con ella correspondiendo sin excusa alguna sus labios se separaron y una sonrisa complice unia sus miradas - ¿crees que Roland deberia saber? - Podemos esperar un tiempo - agrego Robin y juntos fueron en busca del niño; mas tarde Henry llego a visitar a Regina los niños jugando con Robin y Regina viendo a escasos metros de distancia se sentia tan feliz tenia a su hijo al hombre que amaba y un niño al que adoraba tenia una familia algo que veia muy lejos de tener antes. Mas tarde Emma paso por Henry, y solo quedaron Robin y el pequeño que estaba en una de las sillas a punto de quedarse dormido

Creo que nosotros tambien deberiamos irnos Roland esta por dormirse paso un gran dia con Henry.

Me gusto tenerlos conmigo hoy me senti completa.

Tambien me senti asi, te vere mañana - dijo Robin tomo a Roland en sus brazos y se despidio de ella, lo veia irse y no le agradaba la idea estando parada en la sala

¿Y si no tuvieras que irte? - dijo alzando un poco la voz, Robin volteo

¿Como dices? - ella camino hacia el nerviosa ante lo que habia dicho - Mudate conmigo tu y Roland asi ya no tendran que irse y yo estare mas que complacida de tenerlos aqui podemos ser una familia hay un cuarto extra y podriamos arreglarlo para el - y acariciaba los cabellos del pequeño - ¿te gustaria? - Me encantaria Regina - ella solto un par de lagrimas - ¿Por que lloras? - Nunca pense que tendria esto - el hombre la beso y tomados de la mano subieron y dejaron al niño dormir en la cama de Henry, ellos bajaron por una copa de vino y conversaban

¿Estas segura de esto Regina?

Lo estoy tu Roland y Henry son lo que mas quiero en este mundo.

Te amo - le dijo el, ella se sorprendio y el se puso nervioso - Te amo llevo dias queriendo decirtelo y no me atrevia - ¿Es en serio? - Lo es

Yo tambien te amo - le correspondio ella se besaron y terminaron su copa de vino, subieron a la recamara donde unieron sus cuerpos hasta hacerlo uno, horas despues mientras descansaban Robin no dejaba de contemplarla - ¿qué pasa? - quiso saber ella - Es que eres tan hermosa, sabes en algún momento me gustaría tener una hija contigo - una niña - murmuro ella - si una pequeña niña igual a ti - sus miradas se encontraron y no dejaron de hacerlo hasta quedarse dormidos.


End file.
